


夺爱

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, 原创抹布, 情节过激, 角色衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 小三轮，被俘获的姬萝酱成为了人妻
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 1





	夺爱

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷！

“叮咚。”  
  
刚刚按下的迟钝门铃等了一会儿才有所反应，蓝漆铁门前回荡起清脆的铃声，扑通扑通、赤脚踩在木地板上的轻快足音几乎同时响起。  
  
白鸟双手握着再常见不过的上班族公文包，沐浴在公寓过道上一如既往昏黄的灯光中，却像站岗的巡警似的挺直了身体。妻子穿过走廊、跑到玄关，围裙下摆左右摇晃的画面仿佛轻易透过铁门的阻隔，映在他视网膜上。他沉沉地望着、默默地等着。  
  
金属锁链的声音咔嚓咔嚓响了好一阵，门被猛地打开。室内的白光瀑布般涌出，温暖的重量落入他的怀中。  
  
“欢迎回来。”  
  
胸前传来闷闷的沙哑声音，毛茸茸的脑袋缓缓抬起，硬挺利落的黑色发丝擦过他的脖子。白鸟低下头，落入眼帘的是比这破旧公寓中所有光源都要耀眼的笑容。  
  
“我回来了，次郎ちゃん今天有乖乖待在家吗？”  
  
次郎的眼睛笑得更弯了，露出脸颊上两个浅浅的泪窝。也不回答，次郎环着白鸟的脖子，踮起脚尖，以吻回应。  
  
嘴唇与嘴唇间单纯的触碰被有意加深，白鸟往玄关扔去手中的黑色公文包，袋装的白色粉末从翻盖的缝隙中露出，他也不甚在意。他空出的手顺着光滑的脊背下滑、搂住次郎的腰，紧到两人的下身贴合成一线，另一只戴着银色戒指的手掌拖着他圆圆的后脑勺，舌头轻而易举地侵入饱满红润的双唇。  
  
嘴唇柔软的触感，手掌中凹凸的曲线还有撒娇般细小满足的呻吟，都让白鸟欲望膨胀。分开时，银色的细丝还牵连着他们，在那小小的距离空间中，湿热的喘息将两人融化。  
  
楼道的灯已灭去，他们在明暗的交界处亲吻了很久。如果此时有人经过一定会惊讶新邻居的白鸟先生向人津津乐道的妻子居然是位年轻的男性。  
  
白鸟望着次郎覆上晶莹水光的失神双眼，正想再次凑上他已有些红肿的双唇，次郎突然像触电般瞪大了眼睛，来回晃了晃脑袋，又对着白鸟身后的空气愣了一下，才将视线转向眼前的人。  
  
“是先吃饭，还是先洗澡？”  
  
次郎眨眨眼睛，歪着脑袋问道。  
  
“...洗澡。”白鸟的声音因欲望的沉淀而也变得嘶哑。  
  
  
  
洗衣房中，待洗的衣物被扔在五颜六色的塑料篮子中，还没分放好。在停止滚动的洗衣机前，次郎嘻嘻地笑着向白鸟报告自己一天的活动，解下早上他为白鸟打好的领带。圆润的指尖向下、羽毛般划过胸前，一颗颗解开白色衬衫的扣子。当他有趣似地摆弄金属皮带扣时，白鸟早已沉不住气，抓过次郎的手腕，将他一把拉近。绕过紧致的腰身，解开赤红色的围裙，又拽起黄紫色条纹的宽松毛衣下摆，往上脱去。  
  
次郎夸张的穿衣风格作为人妻来说太过不稳重，对于白鸟这样追求传统的人有些碍眼。最初他也感到有些不满，但偶尔放任次郎的喜好却有了意外之喜。这些细节总是提醒着白鸟，他横刀夺取了一个多么年轻的人的人生。为此他内心深处的黑色沼泽总是咕咚咕咚骄傲地冒起愉悦的气泡。  
  
“诶？我也要脱吗？”次郎下意识地举手配合，慌乱的声音被蒙在毛衣中。  
  
“我今天累了，你来帮我搓澡。”白鸟不容分说地道。  
  
被剥去上衣的次郎稍稍一怔，便抿着嘴唇点点头，鼓着双颊、弯腰脱去身上的紫色休闲裤。在拽着身上最后一块布料——鲜艳的格子四角裤边缘时，次郎抬起黑亮的双眼望望他，露出一个透着羞赧的笑容。  
  
白鸟抚上那毛刺刺的后脑勺，为次郎整理好被静电搅乱的头发，眼中却是次郎看不到的讥笑。  
  
有时他自己都不知道，是他把自己的小妻子调教得太好，还是这本就是次郎身体内的荒淫本性。他从没看过次郎在性事上感到羞耻而有所拒绝。  
  
  
  
松软的泡沫在背上叠了一层又一层，细嫩的手掌将它伸展抹开。白鸟坐在塑料矮凳上闭眼感受着次郎手掌的温度擦过自己的皮肤，留下被蚊虫叮咬般的瘙痒。表皮炙热的感触缓缓渗入身体深处，毛躁地扭作一团，在次郎摇头晃脑的欢快歌声中化作一股热流流向小腹，唤醒欲望。  
  
“还有前面，要洗干净了。”热水冲尽背后的泡沫，白鸟站起身，转身将正面对着叉腿坐在黄色矮凳上的次郎。  
  
白鸟腿间粗黑的怪物已经开始抬头，张牙舞爪地在次郎精致小巧的脸庞前叫嚣，吐出象征饥饿的透明前液。  
  
次郎对着眼前的逐渐苏醒的巨物瞪了瞪眼，无意识地伸出殷红的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，被牵引着一般，抬起手圈住臃肿的根部向上摩擦起来。有了手中乳液的润滑，次郎撸动阴茎的手仿佛快得只留下残影，发出噗叽噗叽的奇怪声音。像是被此逗乐的样子，次郎咯咯地笑了起来，另一只手抚上了垂在性器下的睾丸，轻柔地揉弄因不断积攒精液的重量而变得沉甸甸的球体。白鸟发出一声舒服的长叹，在次郎的手下逐渐呼吸紊乱，挺动起腰部来。  
  
“次郎ちゃん的手舒服吗？”次郎明亮的眼睛带着笑向上望去，索取表扬似的扁着嗓音用豆沙般甜腻语调问道。  
  
白鸟扬起眉毛，不置可否，命令道：“站起来，我也来帮你洗。”  
  
花洒的热水冲刷在次郎线条起伏的胸前，激起一片浅红。白鸟未沾乳液，直接开始揉搓次郎的胸部。  
  
“好痒！”次郎捂着敏感胸口稍稍后退，拖长语气娇嗔般抱怨道。  
  
白鸟一步上前，揪住次郎毫无防备的乳头，在花洒的局部淋洒下，两只手指转着圈搓捻充血红肿的乳头，像要将这鲜红果实融化啖尽般，引起次郎身体阵阵颤抖。  
  
白雾在嬉闹的两人间升起，水声已难以掩盖粗重的喘促和肉体的摩擦声。  
  
“已经变得好硬了，”笑得晕乎乎的次郎将怒张的肉棒托在手掌中，掂量几下，近乎喘息地道，“好想快点放进来。”  
  
白鸟勾起嘴角，低下身子从次郎腋下伸出手臂环抱住他，花洒喷出的水流从收紧的腰线划过高高翘起的臀部，几道水流没入肉丘的山涧中，在结实的大腿处汇流，一起流下精健有力的双腿。  
  
白鸟一手举着花洒，一手拍打次郎丰满的臀部，“小骚货，看着大肉棒就馋得后面流口水了是吗？”  
  
次郎惊呼一声，往前跳去，被白鸟赤裸的怀抱桎梏得更紧。白鸟的手指也趁机滑入深深的股缝中，在穴口褶皱处打转，不时在后穴浅浅地出入，偶尔突然一冲到底，勾得酥痒的穴口不由翕翕张张，想要死死咬住那坏心眼的手指。  
  
“呜好想要...”不知是因为浴室内的温度，还是被身体内的欲火所扰，次郎绯红的面颊无力地靠在白鸟的肩膀上，将自己得不到满足而颤抖的性器往白鸟的大腿上一下下蹭着，嘶哑的嗓子中艰难地挤出变了调的几个字。  
  
“可怜的次郎ちゃん害怕，所以出不了门，每天待在家里面都在想着丈夫和丈夫的肉棒，根本不认识什么快君，没精力去想别的事，对不对？”  
  
感受到次郎埋在白鸟肩膀的头大幅的上下摆动，白鸟终于满意地最后拍拍次郎的屁股。突然松开了怀抱中摇摇晃晃的次郎，白鸟先几步跨入了入浴剂消融后发出甘甜味道的浴缸中，舒坦地调整好姿势。  
  
“次郎ちゃん虽然笨手笨脚的，但很努力在做家务和服侍丈夫了，也不乱想别的，所以应该有奖励。”懒洋洋地说着，白鸟向次郎随意地招招手，示意他过来。  
  
明亮的笑容在次郎脸上绽开，些许歪斜的可爱门牙探出了头。赤脚踩在白色地砖上，又啪嗒啪嗒地摇晃着身体靠过来。  
  
“转过去，自己坐上来。”白鸟向他打了个手势，他立刻背过身去跨进浴缸中。  
  
浴缸的宽度容下两人还有余。次郎踮着脚跨坐在白鸟身上，一手绕道身后握住白鸟耸立的阴茎，皱着眉头、脸颊圆鼓鼓的，努力调整角度往自己屁股里塞。  
  
而白鸟只是静静地欣赏着这一切。次郎宽阔的肩背被恰到好处的肌肉包裹，随着动作展现出光滑有力的线条，仿佛古典画中优美的笔触。荡漾的水面下是两团凸翘的臀瓣，白鸟忍不住双手覆上揉捏。  
  
次郎的身体曲线实在诱人，当他还穿着沉闷的警服时，白鸟就这么觉得了。  
  
像是终于找到窍门，次郎才用后面吞下了硕大的龟头。火热的性器进入等待已久的身体时，拔高的连绵呻吟回荡在浴室中。  
  
次郎撑着浴缸的边缘，上下耸动起来，浴水哗啦哗啦作响。湿软的后穴包裹着性器，光滑的肉壁收缩蠕动，仿佛无数轻柔的吻抚慰着白鸟早已硬的发疼的阴茎，抽出时四周涌入温热的水流，又带来温和的刺激。  
  
次郎贴着白鸟的腹部晃动腰肢，一圈又一圈，让体中炙热的硬物刮尽敏感的穴壁。他忘我地仰头感受快感，却又克制似的咬住嘴唇，醇厚甘甜的呻吟隔着一层模糊的面纱，欲望与理智此时一定同时在他脸上交织。  
  
白鸟在脑中描绘着他隐忍的表情，紧闭着眼的、沾着鲜血的、鼻青脸肿的，一团夹杂着雷电的火焰在他小腹中燃起，一阵痉挛，直冲天灵盖快感抹去他的视线，只剩下一片空白。  
  
遥远处仿佛传来次郎带着哭腔的呻吟，然后是重叠在胸口的重量。  
  
等他从快感的余韵回过神来，水面上已经漂浮着一滩浑浊的液体。怀中是闭眼轻喘着的次郎。  
  
仿佛察觉到白鸟的视线，次郎浓密的睫毛颤了颤，挣扎了一会才打开双眼。黑亮的眼睛在他眼前放大，次郎侧着头吻了他，带着餍足的笑容。  
  
曾经次郎只对着那人露出这样的笑容。  
  
他揉揉次郎湿漉漉的头发，脑中闪过曾经次郎圆睁着眼瞪人的可爱表情，嘴角的笑容不禁又加深了。  
  
他就知道有一天次郎会完完全全的属于他。  



End file.
